Lies Over Truth
by Law Order SVU Bensler
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are happily married. Until one day, their worlds are shattered. Olivia is abducted and taken to a man only known as Boss. He keeps her prisoner at his house and begins feeding her lies. When the SVU finally manages to locate Olivia, she has completely changed. Can Elliot help her break free of the lies she's been told and return to the life she once had? EO.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been over a year since I posted an M-rated fanfic, so the smut may not be that great. But please be nice, this is my first M-rated story since I got banned from posting it on my original account.**

 **Inspired by the Criminal Minds stories "Web of Lies" and "Do I Know You?", both by Jenny Crum.**

* * *

Olivia Benson-Stabler was looking around in the pantry for spices to use in making spaghetti sauce. She had a surprise announcement that she planned on telling her husband Elliot at dinner. She didn't find what she was looking for in the pantry, so she tried to search for the items in the spice cabinet. She noticed that they were all out of basil and thyme.

"El," she said. "We are out of a few spices. I can run to the store and grab them."

"Ok, see you when you get back," he replied. Once he gave her a kiss goodbye, she headed out the door.

After she arrived at the store, she got what she needed and walked out to her car. After putting her purse on the floor and the bag on the passenger seat, she headed around to the other side of the car to start driving home. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

 _No, this is not going to happen!_ she thought, trying to dig her heels into the concrete to attract someone's attention. But a hand clamped over her mouth and prevented her from screaming. She was also lifted off the ground to prevent making noises and attracting possible witnesses.

Olivia tried hard to fight off her attacker, but he was a lot stronger than she was at the moment. The person dragged her over to his car off in the distance and shoved her into the trunk.

"Please don't do this; I won't say anything!" she begged. A couple of tears ran down her face. She thought of the thousands of cases she worked on involving kidnappings. A lot of the victims didn't come back alive and were either raped, strangled, or tortured. But if they did, they suffered from severe PTSD.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Boss wants to make sure you arrive unharmed," the man said. He put a piece of tape over her mouth and tied her wrists behind her with zip-ties.

Once she was secure, he shut the trunk door and headed over to the driver's side of the car. The man hated the fact that he had just kidnapped someone, but he knew he needed money in order to support his family-he had a wife and two children to feed. He also needed money for his children's college fund. But Boss paid him well for the work he did.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the man stopped the car in front of a brightly-lit house near the outskirts of Manhattan-they weren't far away from Brooklyn. Olivia was still alert and wide-awake in the trunk of the car and was prepared to fight back.

When the man opened the door, she immediately kicked him in the face and tried to run, but he managed to catch up to her and grabbed her from behind. He started dragging her towards the house.

He opened the front door and Olivia saw someone sitting in a desk chair.

"Boss, I have done what you told me to do," the man said.

"Excellent," Boss replied. "Bring her over to me."

Olivia was forced to her knees. The man known as Boss looked at his newest prisoner.

"She's beautiful," he continued. "You picked a good one."

The detective was taken to a room in another part of the house. She was tied to a bed and her clothes were cut with scissors.

Boss entered the room and saw Olivia's wedding rings. He removed them and set them aside in a bag. He set the bag on the bedside table.

"You will enjoy this, Catherine," Boss said. "I can promise you that."

Olivia was squirming to avoid being touched by this monster. Eventually, he got on top of her to prevent her from trying to avoid his movements.

"You will refer to me as Boss from now on. Your name is Catherine and you are now my wife."

Olivia screamed as her underwear was taken off.

"NO! Please, no, I don't want this!" she said.

The man began to violate her. She was feeling helpless and wanted nothing more than to get out of this nightmare. She wanted to be back home with Elliot. They had an amazing time last night and her mind flashed back…

* * *

 _Dinner was over rather quickly-there hadn't been much on the table that night._

" _I actually made dessert," she said. "It's something I know you'll like."_

 _She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blindfold and placed it over Elliot's eyes._

" _Liv…" he said. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm just getting your dessert ready. I really want you to be surprised."_

 _She sat down on the couch and removed her shirt and pants. She crossed her legs at the ankle and cleared her throat._

" _Ok, El, your dessert is served," she said._

 _He took the blindfold off and looked down at the table, thinking that dessert was a piece of cake or something. But dessert was something completely different this evening. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes._

 _Olivia was sitting in a red-lace bra and underwear, looking sexy._

" _Something bothering you, Detective?" she asked, the tone of her voice laced with seduction._

" _No, I just want you," he replied._

 _He surprised her by picking her up off the couch and taking her down the hall to their bedroom._

" _You're overdressed," Olivia said, starting to remove his clothes._

 _Once they were both naked, she was already sweating with excitement._

" _El, make love to me. I've waited long enough," she said._

 _He pleasured her for a couple hours that night until they were exhausted._

* * *

A slap to the face brought Olivia back to the present.

"You will soon carry my children," Boss said. He had a smile on his face.

"Well, guess what? I'm already pregnant," Olivia snapped.

"Then after you have your child-I don't care who the father is-you will carry mine."

Boss violated her again and then left the room to let her enjoy the silence.

* * *

At the Stabler residence, Elliot was starting to worry about Olivia. She had been gone for close to an hour when it should have only taken fifteen minutes to grab the spices and come home. He had sent her a few text messages and called her a couple of times, but there hadn't been any responses. He walked down the hall to grab his jacket but noticed that the bathroom light was turned on. When he stepped into the room, he saw a pink and purple box on the counter along with three white sticks.

He picked up the box and saw that it was for pregnancy tests. He then picked up the sticks and looked at them. The tests all had plus signs on them.

Elliot dropped the box and the sticks back on the counter and the realization hit him.

Olivia was pregnant.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his boss, Donald Cragen.

"Cragen, it's me. I think Olivia's in trouble," Elliot said.

* * *

Back at the house, Olivia awoke when she heard Boss walk into the room. She wondered if he was going to rape her again.

"Catherine, I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

But you already have, she thought. You've already raped me twice. What else do you want with me?

"Several other women have been here before you. You want to know what happened after I decided I was done with them? I killed them."

Olivia was mentally screaming. This man was psychotic and could kill her after a certain period of time.

"But I won't kill you. You're my favorite out of all the women. You're a keeper."

"What...what are you going to do with me?" Olivia asked, wanting to know what his plans were for her.

"You are going to stay here and raise the child we will eventually have after you have the child you're already carrying. I'll be back tomorrow morning to give you some breakfast."

He shut the door behind him and Olivia was left to cry in silence. She wanted to go home and tell Elliot the news that she was pregnant. But she didn't know if she was ever going to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The team arrived at the Stabler residence. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief once he saw his co-workers.

"Sorry to call you over here at this time of the night, but Olivia has been missing for almost two hours," Elliot said. "I'm worried something has happened to her."

"Alright," Cragen replied. "Tell me what happened."

"We were making dinner and she noticed that we were out of a few spices we needed. She told me she would go get the spices and come back. But after an hour passed, I started calling her, but there was no response. I also sent her a few texts, but she didn't reply."

Cragen turned to Detective Amanda Rollins.

"Set up a trace for Detective Benson-Stabler's phone. Hopefully we can get a GPS signal."

Amanda did as she was told and a couple minutes later, there was a hit.

"The GPS puts her phone at the grocery store a couple blocks away," Rollins said. Cragen sent two detectives along with several CSU techs out to the location.

* * *

At the house, Olivia was trying to form a plan on how to escape and find someplace where she could get help. But her hands were currently restrained to the bedposts and she couldn't free herself.

Boss entered the room with a cell phone and a strange-looking box.

"I was going to come back tomorrow morning, but I had an idea come to mind. I'm going to send your husband a little message telling him that he will never see you again," Boss said. "In case you're wondering what this box is, it's a voice changer. I don't want my identity to be exposed. A fair warning: if you try to escape, which will most likely not happen, I have many friends out in the city who report to me. So you have no chance of getting out of here alive."

Olivia swallowed nervously. She would do whatever the man said in order to stay alive. But he had said he wouldn't kill her. She wasn't sure if he actually meant what he said.

"This is a burner phone, so the call we're going to make can't be traced," Boss continued. "You will tell me your husband's number and then the fun begins."

Olivia told Boss the seven digits and the next thing she heard was the dial tone of the phone...

* * *

At the Stabler residence, Elliot felt his phone ringing. Caller ID said that the number was unknown, but he didn't know if Olivia was the person calling him. He decided to answer.

"Hello?" he said. Cragen mouthed for him to put the phone on speaker so a trace could get started.

"Elliot…" came Olivia's voice. "Help me, please."

"Liv? Are you ok?"

"She's perfectly fine," answered Boss. The voice changer was working like a charm.

"Who is this?" Elliot asked, his tone becoming angrier.

"I'm the man who kidnapped your wife. My name...well, I don't tell anyone my name."

"Where is she?"

"Right here beside me. You want to say any last words to your husband before I wrap up the call?"

"Yes," Olivia answered.

"You have 45 seconds. Begin."

"Elliot...I love you. I always have. And I always will. I don't know who this man is or why he took me, but all I know is that I'm his prisoner. I want to get out of here, but I don't know how."

"30 seconds."

"He raped me, Elliot. I don't know if I will ever be the same again."

Stabler was now enraged and wanted to kill whoever this guy was.

"He's telling me to hurry up. El, I wanted to tell you this at dinner tonight, but I want you to know that I'm pregnant. Promise me that you will find out who this guy is and take me away from this nightmare."

"I will," Elliot said, the tears starting to form.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How touching, the last words," Boss said, moving the phone away from her. "I hope you had a nice chat with your wife because that's the last time you'll ever speak to her. You're never going to see her again. I wish you the best of luck trying to locate me. But you'll never find me."

The call ended and Elliot threw his phone onto the couch. He was upset and angry at the same time. He was upset that he had let Olivia go to the store alone and now, she was out there somewhere with his unborn child and a man who had raped her.

* * *

Olivia got a bad gut feeling as soon as the phone and voice changer box were set aside. She wondered what Boss was planning on doing with her next.

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her.

Olivia felt entirely disgusted. She didn't want this man anywhere near her, but she could do nothing to stop him. She was completely powerless in the situation.

"You're supposed to enjoy this, not go against it." Boss said. "Catherine, I didn't expect you to be this feisty."

"My name is Olivia!" the detective snapped, anger building up inside her. "I'm just part of your sick fantasy. I have a husband who will never stop looking for me and once he finds you, he'll put a bullet in your head. If he decides not to kill you right away, he'll kick the crap out of you first."

"I don't want to hear another filthy, lying word from you. Now you listen to me. You are never going to see your husband again. You are my prisoner and you will spend the rest of your life here. You will call me Boss and I can do whatever I want with you. Because you were so rude to me, you will be punished for it."

He got on top of her again and she immediately tried to fight him off. He began to violate her and she screamed and cried the entire time.

When he finished, he just smiled.

"Scream all you want, but no one is coming to save you," Boss said. "I'll be back later."

He shut and locked the door. Olivia continued to cry, but she couldn't wipe her tears away.

 _Elliot, please find me,_ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

As the minutes turned to hours, Elliot was getting even angrier with himself. He should have gone to the store and let Olivia stay home and watch dinner. And now, she was gone and out there somewhere. The CSU didn't find any clues as to where Olivia might have been taken-they only found her prints on her cell phone and vehicle.

"So we have no idea where she is," Elliot said to his co-workers after hearing the results of the crime scene sweep. "That's just great."

"You need to calm down," Cragen replied.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when my wife, MY WIFE, is out there somewhere with her rapist? She's pregnant, Cragen, she's probably all alone and needs prenatal vitamins. I shouldn't have let her go to the store. I should have gone with her and now look what's happened. She was taken and no one has any idea as to where she might have been taken to!"

"STABLER! Enough! Look, we are all just as concerned and worried for Olivia. But blaming yourself isn't helping anything. You need to get some sleep and we'll come back in the morning."

The team left the house and Elliot headed down to the bedroom. He thought about last night, about how everything was perfect. He had made love to Olivia and his life was where he wanted it to be. But now, he felt the emptiness of the room surround him and he started to cry. He looked at the photo of him and Olivia on their wedding day five years ago.

Where are you, Liv? he asked himself.

He laid down on the bed, crawled under the covers, and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia awoke when she heard the door open. Boss entered the room with a tray of breakfast and a bottle of pills.

"Good morning," he said. "I brought you some food along with prenatal vitamins. You're going to have to start taking them."

"Why don't you take off the cuffs so that I can eat my food?" Olivia asked.

"Because I don't want you to try and escape. I'm going to make sure my plan will work."

She reluctantly let Boss feed her breakfast and the vitamins, but once she was done, she felt better.

He turned on the TV, which was on the news channel. The story about a fire in Maryland was interrupted by the 'Breaking News' headline.

"Breaking news, this just in. A Special Victims Unit detective, Olivia Benson-Stabler, has been missing for over twelve hours. Authorities are doing everything they can to locate the detective," the reporter said. Olivia's picture was displayed across the screen. "If anyone has any information regarding this case, please call the Special Victims Unit."

The number appeared shortly afterward and then the story about the fire in Maryland returned.

"Just great," Boss muttered to himself. "Now the cops are looking for her."

"Told you they'd look for me," Olivia said.

"You shut your mouth!"

She quieted down. Boss put a piece of tape over her mouth.

"You're going to stay quiet for now," he continued. "I'll be back in an hour."

After the door was shut, Olivia let her tears fall. She wanted to see Elliot and the team, but now all she could do was look up at the ceiling or around the room. She felt so alone, but was reminded of the miracle growing inside her.

"I'm your mommy," Olivia said, turning her head down so that she was looking at her stomach. "I love you so much. Your daddy loves you too. I'm going to get out of here and then we'll be one big happy family. But right now, I'm stuck in here with this strange man."

Olivia started to gather some momentum and began tapping the headboard against the wall. One of Boss's men entered the room.

"What do you want, Catherine?" he asked.

"I need to use the restroom," Olivia replied.

"Alright."

He unlocked the cuffs and stood behind her so that she would not try to escape. He showed her where the bathroom was and told her she had three minutes.

Olivia began looking around for any sort of escape route, but there wasn't one. She felt disappointed that she wouldn't be able to escape this nightmare.

Once she finished with her business, she opened the door and the man immediately took her back to the room and handcuffed to the bed.

Boss entered the room and saw how helpless his prisoner was. Little did Olivia know that whatever she would eat or drink contained drugs-ones that wouldn't harm the baby, but would make sure that Boss's plan worked.

"It's time, Catherine," he said, climbing on the bed.

"You get away from me!" she replied, trying to move aside.

He got angry and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"Shut up," he continued. "You are to do what I say. I am completely in control over the situation. The cards are stacked in my favor and you can't do anything about it. You are going to spend the rest of your life here and raise the children we will have."

"I won't carry your children, you-"

He slapped her across the face. "You were saying?"

"Yes, Boss, I will be the mother to your children," Olivia said.

"That's better. I expect good responses from you every time you speak to me."

He left the room and came back a few minutes later with the prenatal vitamins.

"You're going to have to take these for a couple of months because we want the baby to be healthy," he said. "I will also be feeding you a pregnancy-friendly diet."

Once she had taken the pills, she decided to take a nap. She dreamed of being back home with Elliot, raising their family and working side by side at SVU. She wondered if her dreams would come true. She awoke a few hours later when Boss entered the room with lunch. It was a bowl of vegetable soup along with saltine crackers. Olivia had started dealing with morning sickness and she was grateful that she'd get some relief.

Little did she know that she wouldn't see the team for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the three-year anniversary of Olivia's abduction and disappearance. Elliot walked into work that day and saw her desk, still untouched since she went missing. He sat down at his and looked at the picture of him and Olivia on their honeymoon in Cancun.

"I miss you, Liv," he said. "Where are you?"

He let a few tears fall and Detective Nick Amaro brought him into a comforting hug. The team was always by his side and helping him cope through this difficult time.

* * *

Twenty minutes away at the house, Olivia sat up in bed and stretched. She walked into the next room and saw her eight-month-old daughter Alexandra Casey yawn in her crib. Olivia picked up her daughter and held her close.

"Mommy loves you Alexandra," Olivia said. She used her other hand to feel her slightly protruding stomach.

Liv's oldest child-a girl named Serena-was now almost three years old. She was a splitting image of Elliot and looked a lot like Alexandra.

Olivia loved her life. Her children were her everything and especially her Boss. He was such a caring and loving father to the girls. She couldn't believe that when she first came to this place that she hated it, but now it was her home.

A man entered the room and said, "Boss wants to see you."

Olivia was busy giving Alexandra breakfast and once the little girl finished her bottle, Olivia set her down in her crib and headed off to her Boss's room.

"You wanted to see me?" Liv asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Catherine, will you lay down on the bed for me?" he questioned once she entered the room.

"Yes, Boss," she said.

Not long after, all of her clothes were removed. Boss joined her on the bed and began to pleasure her. She absolutely loved the feeling of his skin on hers and wanted more.

"YESSS," she said. "Please more, Boss."

"How is our daughter doing?" he asked once they were finished.

"She's fine. Just before you sent for me, I put her in her crib. I also have some news for you."

"What's that, my love?"

"We're going to have another baby, Boss. Another child will be born into the world for you."

It didn't take long for Olivia to feel her Boss kiss her. The kissing turned into fierce lovemaking.

When they finished, he turned to his 'wife'.

"It's time to bring another member into the family," Boss said. "You will bring her to me."

"Yes, Boss, anything you tell me to do I will do," Olivia replied.

He kissed her again. "You haven't disappointed me yet, Catherine. I know you won't start now."

He handed her a picture of a brunette woman. "This is who I want to have as our new family member. Go and get her."

"Yes, Boss, I will go and do that."

Olivia headed outside the house and over to a car. One of Boss's men climbed into the passenger seat and held a video camera in his hand. Olivia had no idea that what she was about to do would be recorded.

The brunette woman was just walking on the sidewalk when Olivia pretended to have a heart attack. She cried out and the woman hurried over to her side.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked.

"Yea," Olivia replied. She quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a chloroform-soaked cloth and shoved it over the woman's mouth. Olivia held the woman close to her until she went limp. Liv dragged the unconscious woman over to the car, restrained her, then climbed into the driver's seat. The man hid the video camera and was prepared to edit the footage when he got back to the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia arrived back at the house. Boss was sitting out on the front porch and smiled once he saw Liv get out of the car.

"Catherine, did you get her?" he asked.

"Yes, Boss, I did exactly what you told me to do," Olivia replied. "I want you to be happy."

"I am very pleased. Go inside, my men will take care of the woman. Make yourself comfortable in the bedroom; I'll be joining you shortly."

"Yes, Boss."

She headed inside and changed into her favorite lingerie. The man with the camera immediately got working on making sure the video was in good quality. He put the footage onto a flash drive, set it in an envelope, and addressed it to the SVU. The package did not have a return address on it.

* * *

Two hours later, the SVU team was working on investigating a possible lead in Olivia's case. Cragen received the daily mail and found the "no return address" package. He was slightly suspicious, but he wanted to know what was inside.

He put on a pair of gloves and cut open the package. A small flash drive was inside along with a note. It said: "Watch. Just plug it into your computer."

Cragen plugged the flash drive into his laptop and immediately, the footage started rolling. The scene showed a brunette woman lying on the sidewalk, looking like she was having a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh…" Cragen said. He was unable to finish his thought. "Olivia…"

Another woman entered the picture and knelt down in front of Olivia. Cragen thought the video was a taunt, but he gasped in horror when he saw Olivia chloroform the other woman.

The video ended after the unconscious woman was restrained in the trunk.

Cragen immediately pulled the flash drive out of his laptop and ran into the bullpen.

"Stabler, Rollins, Amaro, Barba, Carisi, Fin, Cabot, Warner, Huang, and Novak, I need to see all of you in the conference room immediately. It's urgent. It's about Olivia."

Elliot's head snapped up at the mention of his wife's name. He dropped the case files and followed the team into the conference room.

"Elliot," Cragen said once he entered. "This is recent footage. I have to warn you that this is going to be a little disturbing to you."

"What's going on?" Stabler asked.

"You need to see for yourself."

Cragen pulled up the footage.

"A brunette woman was taken very recently, but unfortunately, this footage does not tell us the time," the Captain said.

"Do we know who the kidnapper is?" Amaro asked.

"Yes, we have a view of her face."

"Her?" Elliot questioned.

He saw the woman lying on the sidewalk turn her head to face the camera.

"Olivia!" he said. He gasped when he saw his wife kidnap the woman.

"She's mostly like under his control if he's letting her out into the world after this long," Cragen replied. "I think she might have developed Stockholm Syndrome."


	5. Chapter 5

Once the footage stopped playing, Elliot punched the wall a few times. He wanted to kill the person responsible for kidnapping his wife. Rollins started running a trace on the footage and found a location on where it was put together.

"Whoever taped this is an idiot," Amanda said. "I was able to get a location right away."

She told them the location and Elliot was the first person out to the parking lot. SWAT officers were loading up on weapons and were prepared to shoot.

Elliot was prepared to put a bullet in the kidnapper's head for stealing Olivia away from him for three years. Stabler had no idea what had happened to her, but he knew that she was going to need him more than ever once she was taken away from her nightmare.

The vehicles pulled up in front of the house and Amaro had to keep Elliot from running straight into the house and doing something stupid.

The team walked up to the front door and Amanda picked the lock. They wanted to be as quiet as possible in order to make sure no one would get hurt.

Elliot entered the house first and shouted, "NYPD!"

As he began to search the house, he became aware of a feminine voice coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone was moaning.

"BOSS, YES! YES, MORE! FASTER!" shouted the voice.

Elliot reached what appeared to be a bedroom and kicked open the door. He found a woman he recognized immediately having sex with Boss. Elliot felt like he had been punched in the gut, the tears starting to come.

"Olivia?" the detective asked, his heart shattering into pieces-his wife had been trapped in some nightmare she was unable to get out of. He couldn't believe what this man had done to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Olivia snapped, sitting up in bed, the look in her eyes saying it all. She clearly had no recognition of her husband or what he was trying to do. "GET OUT!"

"You can put your clothes back on, I think we're done here," Boss said.

"Yes, Boss," she replied. She put her bra and underwear-which were laying at the foot of the bed-back on before turning to everyone else.

"Liv, sweetheart, it's me, Elliot. Your husband. That man has been controlling you for the past three years and making you believe everything he says. He's been feeding you lies," Stabler replied.

"You don't know anything. And my name is Catherine, not Liv."

She got out of bed and looked at Elliot. "Boss is my husband. He has been for the past two years. My body is his, not yours. You will never touch me again in any way. So you can either leave or he can put a restraining order on you and if you come back here, you'll be arrested."

Fin and Rollins entered the room and grabbed Boss by the arms. He was allowed to at least put a pair of underwear on before he was arrested and dragged out of the room.

"NO!" Olivia said. "BOSS, NO!"

She dropped to her knees and started begging for his release.

"I'm going to get out of here and come back for you," he replied.

"Our children need you. I'm not about to let you get locked up."

Once Boss was out of the room, Elliot tried to go near his wife, but she just glared at him.

"Don't touch me," she said. "The only person who can touch me is Boss and you're not him."

"That sick creep held you prisoner here and raped you, Olivia," Elliot replied, trying to reason with her.

"You know nothing! He loves me and I love him. He and my children are my entire life."

"Children?"

"Yes, we have a daughter and we are currently expecting our second child. I have another daughter, but the father is not in the picture."

Elliot saw a child run out of the room and started to feel tears coming. The child was a splitting image of himself, but he could recognize those eyes anywhere. They were Olivia's eyes.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" he asked the little girl.

"Serena," she replied. "You're a stranger. Mommy! Help!"

"I'm your daddy," Elliot said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled as he hugged his daughter for the first time. He wanted to see her take her first steps, say her first words, but he would never get the chance to because Boss had destroyed everything.

"What are you doing?!" Olivia asked. "You can't take my daughter away from me."

"She's my daughter too!" Elliot replied.

"Stabler, this is not helping," Cragen interrupted.

Olivia was restrained as she was taken out to the SVU squad car. The team hated the fact that they had to handcuff their own team member, but by the way she was acting, they didn't know what she was capable of.

* * *

In the interrogation room a half hour later, Elliot was ready to kill Boss.

"What did you do to Olivia?" Elliot snapped. "What did you do to her?"

"I made her mine, just like I did with the other women. I took your wife and she became mine. All the other women that were there before her all died. But I left her alive because she was my favorite."

Elliot was becoming angrier by the second.

"When she first came to me, she was a feisty one. I first told my men to restrain her."

"And then what, you raped her?" Elliot asked.

"She became mine, that's what I did. It took a few weeks, but eventually she gave in. When she finally started obeying me, things got easier. I screwed your wife in every room of the house. She was absolutely amazing and when she screamed, she shouted my name, not yours. She loved every moment that she was there."

The detective's hands had turned into fists and he was preparing to punch the crap out of Boss. But the kidnapper just smiled. That smile was the last straw for Elliot. His anger and fury built up and he delivered a hard punch to Boss's face.

"Your wife was the best woman I ever had," Boss continued. "Everything she ate or drank was drugged, and that's how she fell under my control. It's a shame you took me away from her."

"She was never yours. She's mine. The only reason she thought you were her husband is because you drugged her and made her believe your lies!" Elliot said. "You kidnapped and raped my wife for three years and she may never be the same because of you. And now, you will rot away in prison for the rest of your life."

Elliot walked over to the window and tapped on it.

"Get this disgusting freak out of my sight," he said.

Two officers entered the room and took Boss down to a prison cell.

Cabot and Rollins approached Elliot as he was walking back to the bullpen.

"We can look after the kids until Olivia is back to her normal self," Cabot said. "I can take the baby."

"And I can look after Serena. I'm sure my little boy would love some company," Rollins replied.

"I'll get on that right away," Cragen said, who happened to have heard the conversation. He came back five minutes later.

"Elliot, the judge granted Alex and Amanda temporary custody of the kids until Olivia is more stable," the Captain continued. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't know what was worse: my wife telling me to go away or the fact that after three years of not seeing her, I walk into a room and finding her having sex with another guy."

"You can't blame yourself. The Lab found traces of a strong drug that was making her comply. She would never have consented to anything of what happened to her. As for the kidnapping of that other woman, Olivia won't have any charges filed against her."

Elliot headed down to the interrogation room and found Olivia sitting there on the other side of the table.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Where's Serena?"

"We need to talk about your kids, Olivia. I need to know if they have any medicine or food allergies."

"Stop calling me Olivia! As for the other thing, the girls do not have any allergies to anything. Where are they?"

"The kids are going to stay with good friends of mine until you get better."

"Until I get better? Are you crazy? I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine! You're in some other world and you're believing the lies that you've been told."

"Boss would never lie to me; he loves me."

"No, he doesn't. I love you."

Elliot kissed her, and Olivia immediately slapped him.

"You do not kiss me ever again. I am married to Boss and I would never cheat on him."

Elliot backed away. "I'll see you later, Liv."

He walked out of the room, fighting tears the entire way back to the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot wanted to talk to Olivia and hopefully rekindle their relationship. But he needed a plan.

"Hey, Cragen, you still own that cabin in the mountains?" Stabler asked a few days later. "I think I might take Olivia up there and hopefully something will bring back her memories."

"Yea, gimme a sec, I'll get you the key," Cragen replied. He handed his employee the key and immediately, Elliot headed down to the interrogation room where Olivia was. She still didn't look too impressed to see him.

When Elliot unlocked the handcuffs keeping her restrained to the table, she immediately started to run. But Elliot managed to catch up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"NO, help!" Olivia said. "Let me go!"

The other detectives' hearts broke at the sight of Olivia crying for help as her husband took her out to a van. They wanted everything to go back to normal and make sure Boss would pay for everything he had done to her.

"What do you want with me?" Olivia asked after she was restrained to a metal pole in the van.

"I'm trying to help you, but all you're doing is trying to fight me," Elliot replied.

"Why are you doing this to me? I have children to look after!"

"Because I love you. You're my wife and once the drug gets out of your system, then you, me, Serena, and Alexandra will all be a family."

"But I don't love you," she said. "I never will. I love my Boss. And will you take these stupid cuffs off?"

"I would, but I don't trust you. I trusted the Olivia I loved, but you've changed and I want to fix things without having to deal with you going crazy."

He pulled out his cell phone and started showing her pictures of their wedding days eight years ago.

"Are these real?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"But they can't be. I'm married to Boss."

Elliot continued driving for another hour until he pulled up in front of the cabin. He held Olivia close to him as they walked inside.

"I'm just letting you know that we are five miles from the closest town and there is no cell service out here," he said.

Once inside, he locked the front door and kept her restrained until he finished preparing lunch. They sat down at the table and he unlocked the restraints so she could eat the food.

Over the meal, Olivia asked Elliot to talk about himself-his family and his job. For some reason, she felt a connection spark between them. The feelings she had for him were always stored away somewhere and now they were coming back. But she still felt attracted to Boss.

After the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Elliot turned to his wife.

"Liv," Elliot said. "Please hear me out. I've been in love with you for years and I still am. Back in 2009, I took you out to dinner with the team."

"Dinner with the team?" she asked.

"Yes. Before the waiter brought us dessert, I set the box on the table and proposed to you. When you said yes, it was one of the best days of my life."

"Elliot…" she said.

"Please let me finish," he begged his wife. "When we got married, I was so happy and then when I found out you were pregnant, my life got even better. But when you were taken three years ago, my life completely fell apart."

He slowly kissed her. Olivia enjoyed it at first, but then she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she said. "I can't cheat on my Boss."

"Please just give me a chance," he replied. "Let me show you how much I love you."

"I can't."

"Tell me you feel something between us."

"I do. I do feel something. I feel drawn to you, but I love my Boss. I'm caught in between."

The moment got heated very quickly. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, Olivia did not try to pull away. They made their way over to the couch and he got on top of her, kissing her again. She threw off his shirt and he undid her jeans and pulled them off her body. In one move, Olivia had undone his pants and he took off her underwear. He had missed this so much...this would be something they'd do almost every night when they came home from work to clear their heads and relieve stress from the job. As soon as she had taken off his underwear, he connected with her for the first time in three years.

Olivia had started to feel something different. With her Boss, he was rough and dominant. But with Elliot, he was caring and loving.

"Elliot, I have no words," she said once they finished.

"I love you, Olivia," he replied. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want my life to fall apart like it did three years ago."

She leaned in and kissed him. Somehow, they made their way down the hall to the bedroom.

"I want you, Elliot. Please, make love to me."

He didn't waste a second in connecting them again. When he quickened his pace, she started to scream his name.

"YES, MORE, PLEASE. ELLIOT, PLEASE!" she said loudly.

But it was over quickly and as soon as they finished, Olivia got out of bed and was throwing her clothes back on. Elliot had tears starting to form.

"Please don't leave, Liv," he said. "We just made love."

"No, we had sex. The only person I make love with is my Boss."

"I know you cared about me when you said my name, Olivia."

"Don't call me that," she replied. "That's not my name. My name is Catherine."

"Your name isn't Catherine. Your name is Olivia Serena Benson-Stabler and you're my wife, but you're always going to be my Liv."

"This is wrong. Us having sex, it's wrong. I'm supposed to be with my boss, not here in the middle of nowhere."

"Tell me how you feel, Olivia."

She climbed back on the bed and kissed him. He started to remove the clothes she had put back on and made love to her until they were both exhausted.

Olivia felt regret clawing at her chest. She had cheated on her Boss, but there was a part of her that didn't regret Elliot making love to her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Elliot awoke to Olivia's arms around him. He moved a bit, but it was enough to wake her up.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. My first good night's sleep in weeks. I do have one question though."

"Yea?"

"Why are you doing all of this for me? Taking me out here to this cabin, giving me food, making love to me?"

"Because I love you, Olivia. I've cried for you every night since you went missing. I never moved on because I knew that someday I would find you. And now, you're back in my arms and my life is complete."

"My gut is telling me to go back to Boss, but my heart is telling me to stay here with you."

"That's because the drug is working its way out of your system and you're starting to get your memories back."

"I don't even want to think about what happened or Boss. I just want to stay here with you."

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I'm going to take a shower," Olivia said. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yes," he replied.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She stepped inside and then felt his presence behind her. She turned to face him.

"You're beautiful."

She cut off any more thoughts by kissing him.

* * *

A knock on the front door was heard about twenty minutes later. Elliot and Olivia had just finished another round of passionate lovemaking and she did not want to leave the bed.

"Stabler?" shouted a voice. "It's Amaro!"

"Who's Amaro?" Olivia asked.

"He's a co-worker. He knows we're here. I promise that he won't hurt you."

Olivia threw on a bathrobe and Elliot quickly put on a pair of underwear, pajama bottoms, and a grey shirt. He opened the front door.

"Nick, what brings you by?" Elliot asked, stepping aside and letting him enter.

"Cragen told me to check on you and see how things were going up here," Amaro replied. He saw Olivia sitting on the couch.

"And how are you doing?" he continued.

"Good," she replied. "I slept well last night."

He turned to Elliot and pulled him aside.

"Do you think she's back to normal yet?" Amaro questioned.

"No, not yet, but she's come a long way. She's feeling comfortable staying around here, but part of her wants to go back with that freak. She's fighting hard."

"And how are things between the two of you?"

"Pretty good. Last night she seemed to hate me, but then I started talking about my life before she was taken. And shortly afterwards, that's when things got heated."

"Wait, man, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Nick, she and I made love several times already."

"I'm happy for you. Well, I'll tell Cragen that things are doing good up here and I'll be back in a couple of days."

Nick left the cabin and Elliot headed out to the living room to be with Olivia.

"I have something for you," he said. He pulled out her wedding rings that he had retrieved from Evidence. "These are your rings."

"They're beautiful," she replied.

Elliot got down on one knee and held out the engagement ring.

"Olivia Serena Benson-Stabler, will you marry me again?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He was happy that things were finally going back to normal. Olivia had been without the drugs for almost five days. In the shower, she told him she remembered everything-their wedding day, their jobs, the days before they started going out, and when she had been taken. She had finally broken free of the lies she'd been told.

"Shall we go to the bedroom and celebrate our second engagement?" Elliot asked her, taking her hand.

"Yes please," Olivia said, getting off the couch and kissing him. He picked her up and swiftly carried her down the hall and set her down on the bed. He undid her robe and let it slide to the floor.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he replied. "I've always loved how your body looks."

Once she removed his clothes, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Make love to me. I know it hasn't been long since our last session, but I need you."

"Your wish is my command."

And he took his time with her, pleasuring her and making sure that she understood how much he cared about her.

"El, please, I need more," she said. Over and over he repeated his movements until she started screaming his name.

When they finished, Olivia curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Two days later, the couple headed back to SVU and Olivia was going to the doctor to see if her mental status was good enough to return to work.

"I have good news and bad news," the doctor told her after some tests were conducted. "The good news is that you are well enough to return to work. The bad news is that you've miscarried. I'm so sorry."

Olivia started to cry. She couldn't believe that her baby was gone. How was she going to tell Elliot the news when she got home that night?

She decided to let her body take care of the miscarriage itself and not go through any medical procedures in order to remove the deceased fetus. She asked for the discharge papers, signed them, and headed outside. Elliot was outside talking on his phone with Cragen.

Suddenly, Olivia got a bad gut feeling. She started walking towards her husband when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"ELLIOT!" she screamed before a hand clamped over her mouth. She was being dragged over to a car off in the distance. She managed to get her mouth free and screamed his name again.

He turned around and immediately dropped his phone and started chasing after the masked figure. But he wasn't quick enough.

"DARN IT!" he shouted when the car sped away. He picked up his phone and dialed Cragen again. "Cragen, we have a problem. Olivia was just taken. I wasn't fast enough."

"We also got another problem. The man known as Boss has escaped."


	8. Chapter 8

"What? How?" Elliot asked.

"The prison has no idea," Cragen replied. "I guess they weren't careful enough and he snuck out."

"And now he has Olivia. We have to find him before he has Olivia under his control again."

Elliot quickly jumped into his car and headed back to SVU, where the team was already huddled together in the bullpen and getting the case set up on the evidence board.

* * *

Olivia awoke in a strange place. She rolled her head from side to side and started to regain consciousness. She discovered that she was tied to a table and a man smiled.

"Hello Catherine, it's good to see you again," Boss said. "I told you I would come back for you."

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"I am your husband. Don't you remember?"

"No. Elliot is my husband. What do you want from me?"

"I have a question for you. How long was it before you slept with that man?"

"What?"

"When did you first sleep with Detective Stabler?"

"Two days ago," Olivia said.

"And how many times did you sleep with him?"

"At least six times. I didn't count. But I enjoyed every moment of it."

"How could you cheat on me, you little slut! You were carrying my baby!"

He slapped her in the face.

"I never cheated on you, you sick freak. Elliot is my husband, I love him. He and our children are my entire life. My job is next on that list."

"The only thing you have with that man is a little brat named Serena."

"Wait, how do you know about her?"

"I've been following you around for months. That's why I chose you and didn't kill you like I did the other women. I liked you enough that I let you live because I wanted you to be the mother of my children."

"You raped me for three years! I never consented to anything!"

"And did you consent to Detective Stabler?"

"Yes, of course I did. He's my husband, and I love him. I don't love you and I never have. I wish you could just go die in prison."

Sirens were heard off in the distance. Boss just smiled. He began to cut her clothes with scissors.

Outside, the team had their guns pointed straight in front of them. Amaro kicked down the front door.

Olivia started scream as Boss removed her clothes and started to cut her bra straps. Just as he was about to pull it off her, Elliot entered the room.

"Drop the knife now!" Elliot said. Boss did not obey. "If you don't drop it, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Elliot looked at his wife, the tears running down her face. Boss just smiled as he continued to cut the straps. Elliot had enough. He shot Boss in the back, causing the man to drop to the floor. He and Elliot began to engage in a fierce battle of punches and kicks. In the end, Boss was dead and Elliot cut his wife free.

"Did he...did he…?" he asked.

"No, you were just in time," Olivia replied. "Please get me out here."

He brought her in for a kiss, relieved to know that nothing had happened to her and she was safe and finally free from the monster who ruined three years of her life.

* * *

Five days later, the case was officially closed. The men working with Boss were arrested and going to be spending the rest of their lives in prison. Elliot had told the team that he and Olivia were going to get married again and that they were all invited to the wedding. He did not tell Olivia his plans because he wanted it to be a surprise.

She got home from work that night and found a beautiful white dress lying on the bed. A note lay beside it.

Please put this on. Cabot will be by the house in ten minutes to pick you up and take you to a special surprise.

Olivia was slightly confused, but put the dress on and made sure she looked decent. She heard a car honk outside and she grabbed her keys and locked up the house.

She climbed into the car and asked Alex where they were going, but the other woman didn't drop any hints.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a church. Rollins was standing by the front door.

"What is all this?" Olivia asked, still confused.

"Elliot wants it to be a surprise," Cabot replied.

The brunette got out of the car and entered the church. Elliot was standing in a tux, with the rest of the team sitting in the pews.

Olivia walked up to Elliot and smiled. He took her hands in his.

The minister was standing in front of the podium and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to rejoin Elliot and Olivia Stabler. They have been through so much over the past three years, but their love has remained strong. You may say your vows."

Elliot held the ring he gave her at their first wedding so many years ago.

"Olivia," he said. "You are what keeps me going every day of my life. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine walking up one morning without seeing you by my side. I love you so much and I promise to be by your side for the rest of my life."

He slid the ring back on her finger where it belonged.

"Elliot," she replied. "I have never stopped loving you. You are my best friend, my partner, and my lover. You are the love of my life and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you by my side. I love you more than anything."

After a few moments of silence, the minister spoke.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot, you may kiss your bride."

Elliot brought Olivia's face up to his and kissed her. The team erupted in applause and cheers.


End file.
